


What a letter can do

by AlwaysSeverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysSeverus/pseuds/AlwaysSeverus
Summary: Hermione is back to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration, position offered to her by Minerva McGonagall current Headmistress. Everyone is happy to see her; everyone but one Severus Snape. But what happens when a letter never meant to be sent reaches its receiver?





	1. Chapter 1

# What a letter can do 

### Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had returned to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration, position offered to her by Minerva McGonagall, who was now Headmistress of Hogwarts. Everyone was so happy to see her again, after all she was the brightest witch of her age. But, of course, Severus Snape, Potions Master, Head of Slyhterin House and Deputy Headmaster, wasn't amongst them and he didn't even try to help her, on the contrary, he continued to treat her as if she was a first year. Hermione put up with this for two months, but when she couldn't stand him anymore, she stormed into his office.  
  
"I'm busy at the moment, so just be quick," said the man without even looking up from what he was doing.  
  
"How dare you treat me like this?" said Hermione angrily. Snape looked up and saw the young girl standing in front of his desk with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Professor Granger," he said quietly putting the quill on the desk.  
  
"Why?" she asked more forcefully. The professor looked at her in the eye, but he didn't answer.  
  
"You see, there's not even a reason!" cried Hermione. She took a deep breath. "Listen, at least for the students, I think we should at least try to be civil towards each other."  
  
They stared at each other for some time and then the man said: "All right."  
  
That was how their friendship started. But there was something Hermione didn't know. There was a reason why Severus had treated her as he had. Since her sixth year he hadn't been able to notice how she had changed, and not just physically. She wasn't a foolish girl anymore and she had been through a war. So, in just a few months he found himself completely in love with her. But at that time he didn't worry about it too much because she was his student and he would have never tried anything against the rules. But then she returned, and that was a problem. He knew she would have never returned his feelings and he didn't want to be hurt, so he had decided that if he continued to treat her as he had always done, maybe she wouldn't have tried to befriend him. But he was wrong... and when she had dared him by staring him out, he couldn't help but agree with her. The days passed, months passed and for Severus it became more difficult to hide his feelings. Every time he saw her he wanted to run up to her and kiss her breathless. Every time she brushed him an electric jolt passed through his body. Once, when she hugged him, he nearly kissed her! So, he did the only thing that came to his mind: writing letters. Of course he would have never sent her those letters, but at least he could pour out everything he thought.

### 


	2. Chapter 2

### Chapter 2

It was the middle of April and Severus, after a long and tiring day, was sitting in his office, writing. His quill was sliding over the parchment without stopping. To an outsider it could seem as if he was correcting some essays, but that was not the case. He was writing a letter.  
  


> _Dear Hermione,_
> 
> _surely you are wondering why I’m writing you a letter when only a few floors separate us. The reason is quite simple: I’m not as brave as you believe me to be. Yes, I fought in two wars, and yes, I have worked as a spy for nearly half of my life, but I did all that because after two years I couldn’t stand seeing all those innocent people being tortured and then killed. And if I think that at first I loved seeing them suffer, beg for death..._
> 
> _But that’s not why I decided to write you. It’s just that I don’t know how to tell you. Well, let’s try again._
> 
> _You know that my childhood was not really happy, you know that I had never truly felt loved. My parents always argued. You know that my father was a Muggle who hated magic and everything related to it. He was a drunk and he hit me repeatedly and my mother was too weak to defend me, but when she did, that bastard focused his rage on her._
> 
> _So I spent as much time as possible in the park. That’s where I first me Lily. She was the only one who cared about me, who wanted to become my friend. We went to school together but, regrettably, she was put in Gryffindor, while I joined the Slytherin table. I thought our friendship would finish then, but that didn’t happen and she stuck with me through those years. But after a while I started feeling her slip away from me and into the arms of that imbecile Potter. However, I thought that perhaps if I tried to spend more time with her, she would forget about him. I was really obsessed, but at that time I thought it was love. But then it happened: I called her a Mudblood in a moment of anger and she never forgave me for that. Completely heartbroken (or so I thought) I turned to the Dark Arts and closed myself behind those walls that you, my dear, managed to break._
> 
> _I don’t know why, but for some strange reason you care for me enough to become my friend, and for that I thank you. Your friendship is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Maybe I don’t show it enough, but I love spending my free time with you._
> 
> _You know everything about my past, but the same cannot be said for my present. There’s something I’ve just realized that I want to tell you. Don’t worry, it’s not something bad.  
>  You see, there’s this young woman who has captured my attention. Well, that’s not completely true: I am madly in love with her. Every time I see her I just want to run to her and kiss her until we both remain breathless; whenever she walks into a room my heart skips a beat and whenever she smiles I remain breathless and find myself smiling back to her. She truly is the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen. I really want her to know how I feel because she deserves to know that there’s someone in this world who thinks she’s wonderful._
> 
> _So here I am, writing you this letter to tell you that every time I see you I want to hug you and kiss you, that whenever you walk into a room I feel my heart beating furiously, that I love your smile more than anything. I’m writing you to tell you that I am completely in love with you._
> 
> _I just hope that you’ll forgive me if you don’t feel the same, but I had to take this weight from me. I needed you to know. Don’t let our friendship be broken because of me, I need you in my life, even if you’re going to be just a friend. I swear that I won’t force myself or my feelings on you and I will never mention this letter, if that is what you want._
> 
> _Just know that, whatever you think of me, my feelings for you will never change and I will love until the day I die._
> 
> _With all my love,_
> 
> _Severus_

  
The Potions Master had just finished writing the letter when professor McGonagall came storming into his office. Severus quickly hid it between the ungraded students' essays he had on his desk.

"Is something wrong, Minerva?" he asked standing up and getting nearer to the panting witch.

"We need your help. Now... Poppy has run out of Blood-Replenishing Potion and Mr Creevey has Splinched himself."

Snape quickly went in his laboratory to retrieve what was needed and, with Minerva, immediately flooed to the Infirmary.

Ten minutes later a black owl came into the teacher's office bringing with himself a Potions Journal to which Severus was subscribed. However, the animal decided that it would be a good idea to land on the students' homework pile, scattering them on the floor. Scared he left the journal on the desk and quickly flew away. Then Dobby appeared into the Potions Master's office, as he usually did at that hour, to bring to the teacher some tea. When he saw the mess on the floor he moved to tidy it up, but his eyes were caught by a piece of parchment in particular: it was the letter which Severus had written before. Thinking of making one of his “masters” happy, he took it and disappeared to bring it to the receiver.

###### 

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary, Severus, Minerva and Poppy were looking at the boy who had just fallen asleep.

"Thank you, Severus. Luckily you had everything we needed," said the mediwitch sighing. "I don't know why I didn't check my stocks this week."

"No problem, Poppy. I'll send you what I already have, while I prepare a new batch of them."

"Thank you, Severus."

The Potions Master nodded his head in her direction and, after doing the same with the Headmistress, he left the Hospital Wing. The only thought which was in his mind at that moment was that he had to put the letter in a secure place, with the others. But when he opened the door he froze.

"What the hell..."

He then saw the journal on his desk.

"Stupid owl," he growled, while marching towards his desk to pick up the essays. When everything was at its place he started looking for the letter, but when he didn't find it he started to panic. Where the hell was that letter?

_'What if someone found it? I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school!'_ he groaned.

Then he noticed the cup of tea on his desk.

Maybe...

"Dobby!" he cried.

The House Elf appeared immediately.

"Does professor Snape, sir, need Dobby?" he asked.

"Where is the letter that was on my desk, Dobby?"

"There was no letter on your desk, Professor sir," answered the Elf. The teacher looked at him confused. "But there was a letter for Miss Hermione on the floor," he added.

"And?" asked Snape, wanting nothing more than to hide that piece of parchment.

"And Dobby delivered it," finished the creature, looking proud of himself.

"YOU WHAT?!" cried Severus looking as if he was about to faint.

"D... Dobby d... delivered it, professor sir. Shouldn't Dobby have done it?" asked the House Elf fearfully. "Should Dobby punish himself?"

The professor looked at the small creature and sighed.

"No, no. there's no need to punish yourself. You can leave."

"Does professor Snape need anything?"

"No, just leave," said Snape sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. A pop was heard and Dobby wasn't there anymore.

### 


	3. Chapter 3

### Chapter 3

In the meantime, Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed, her face covered with tears. She was clutching a letter to her heart: Severus' letter.

She couldn't believe that he'd written those words, but Dobby had told her so. She reread it for the umpteenth time.

>   
>  _I'm writing you to tell you I am completely in love with you._

She couldn't believe that he returned her feelings. Oh, yes, Hermione Granger, current Transfiguration professor was in love with the snarky Potions Master. She knew it wasn't just a crush. She had always admired him, since that first day of lesson. She never doubted him, not even when he killed Dumbledore. Oh, yes, she was confused and she didn't understand what had happened, but she never doubted him, never. And then, a year later she thought she had lost him forever, but it seemed that Fawkes didn't agree with her on that, and so the phoenix had healed him with its tears. Three years later she came back to Hogwarts to teach and there he was, alive and well, sitting with the other professors. But he was as he had always been: a snarky bastard. But she managed to befriend him in the end and that was when she started falling for him. It was two years ago.  
  
She stood up with the intention of confronting him, but a movement from her window caught her attention. It was raining but a lonely figure was walking through the gardens and towards the Black Lake. She immediately recognized it: it was Severus Snape! What was he doing out there?  
  
She quickly grabbed her cloak and went after him.

###### 

Severus was walking through the Hogwarts grounds. He didn't care it was raining. He needed to get out of the castle. He reached his favourite spot near the Black Lake, and he just stood there, looking in front of him.  
  
"Severus!"  
  
The man turned around. Hermione was running to him. Gods, she was beautiful. He quickly turned back to the lake. He couldn't look at her and hear her rejection.  
  
"Severus, could you look at me?" asked the young girl panting.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We need to speak, Severus."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The letter, Severus! The letter you wrote to me!" answered Hermione angrily.  
  
"If you have read it, then there's nothing to talk about," he answered coldly, keeping his back to her.  
  
"Nothing to...? Will you look at me?!"  
  
_'Why is he acting like this?'_ wondered Hermione.  
  
Severus turned back to her. His face was full of anger.  
  
"What do you want to know?" he shouted. "If I meant what I wrote? Of course I did. I meant every single, fucking word! Are you surprised that the bat of the dungeons can love? Believe me, I was perfectly fine when I was alone!"  
  
They stood there, staring at each other, under the pouring rain. The atmosphere looked both romantic and heart-breaking at the same time.  
  
"You don't mean it, Sev," said Hermione, quietly.  
  
Severus looked at her and then closed his eyes.  
  
"No, no, I don't mean it," he said slowly, sighing. "But you have to understand... it's difficult for me. It's difficult to love a woman who thinks of you just as a friend. It would be better if you didn't know I existed."  
  
Hermione looked at him and understood that he was afraid of her rejection.  
  
"Severus do you trust me?"  
  
The man opened his eyes and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Of course. Why?"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Snape looked confused but he did as she said.  
  
The witch stood on her tiptoes and she lightly kissed him on the mouth. Severus slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"What..."  
  
"You don't have to be afraid, Severus," she said simply.  
  
"You..." he sighed again and closed his eyes once more.  
  
Hermione stood on her tiptoes and she kissed him again. At first Severus was still, but then he relaxed and kissed her back. Hermione put her hands in his wet hair and he brought her nearer by taking her waist. They remained like that for some time and when they finally came up for breath Hermione looked at him in the eye.  
  
"I love you, Severus Snape," she said with a big smile.  
  
Severus was shocked. He hadn't expected this to happen. He had imagined every scenario possible in which she rejected him, but this simple thought never crossed his mind.  
  
"I... I cannot believe it. I... I love you too, Hermione," stuttered Snape.  
  
Hermione smiled even more and hugged him. Severus put his arms around her and, placing his head on top of hers, he said:"I'll need time to get used to this."  
  
The girl looked up at him.  
  
"We have all time in the world."  
  
Severus smiled.  
  
"Now, let's go back. I'm beginning to feel cold," said the young witch, taking his hand and together they went back to the castle, towards a future together.


End file.
